I Am Not Gonna Date Him!
by XxLOLZxX
Summary: Full Summary inside AMUTO AND KUTAU Rated T for Safety
1. The Meet

**Maki: Hello people of Earth! *waves***

**Ikuto****: Umm... Wat are you doing?**

**Amu: She can do wateva she wants you know**

**Maki: Okay this is my first fanfic if you don't like it then fine i don't care wat you think i care wat nice people(people who likes my first fanfic) thinks!**

**Maki and AMUTO: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACH PIT OWNS IT**

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY FOR "I'm Not Gonna Date Him!"

Amu Hinamori a high school senior meets a college freshman also a famous pop violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto by bumping into him then starts an argument. Then finds out that that dude is her best friend, Utau Hoshina's brother. Then Utau meets a soccer player then starts to focus on him. Then gets stuck in a beach house with him for a whole year. Will they survive together? Or will they kill each other before they can even get out?

* * *

Hinamori Amu is about to finish high school all Amu has to do is focus on her outfit to go to the end of high school dance. Amu was heading towards to the outlet mall.

**KABOOM! **

"Oww! Hey watch where you're going dude!" Amu said

"You the one who walked into me!"

The guy had a buff body and very hot he had a black aeropostle shirt and a dark blue skinny jean on. He was wearing black converse. He had beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkles and very long eye lashes. "How can I even walk into you?" Amu questioned. "Oh yeah your cold and hard like a stone, I forgot," the guy said. Amu ugged then left. Amu then saw some posters with a guy in it, it was the guy she just bumped into. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi The Violinist?" Amu read out loud. "I know he's hot isn't he?" a girl said to me. "Yea, he's okay, I guess." Amu answered. Amu then realizes that he was carrying a case shape like a violin.

Amu then finished shopping headed home and Utau Hoshina was there. Utau was Amu's BFF. She was a pop star. "Hey Utau"Amu greeted. "How'd you get in?" Amu asked. "Key, remember?" Utau siad.

* * *

'Geez that kid got nerve' Ikuto thought to himself. "Hey Kuukai what's up?" Ikuto asked. Kuukai Souma a soccer player also Ikuto's best friend. "Nothing" Kuukai answered. "What happened to you? You were late for the 9th time already. "Stupid kid ran into me." Ikuto answered. "Did she scream?" Kuukai asked. "No but she stared at me. But she was very aggressive." Ikuto answered. "Wow. Did you meet up with Saaya?" Kukkai said. "No I was gonna breakup with her anyways."

"Dude Your lost" Kuukai said.

"She is bossy and you know i hate those people." Reminding Kuukai.

Then a guy walked in the dorm. He had blond silky hair.

"Hey guys, What's up?" the guy said.

"Hey Tadase" Ikuto greeting dully.

"Hey Hotori-san!" Kuukai said cheerfully.

* * *

**Maki: So what you think?**

**Amu: There wasn't any amuto**

**Ikuto: So you want some?**

**Amu:*blushes* N-n-no**

**Maki: Yay Amu wants some! **

**Amu: No I don't! *Blushes even more***

**Maki: We all know you suck at lying and stay tuned for the next chapter!^.^**

**Maki And Amuto: Bye!  
**


	2. Vacation

**Maki: You Stayed tuned~~~!**

**Amuto: Wha?**

**Maki: Sorry for no Amuto in the last chapter and thanks 4 the review**** xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx I under lined cause your my very first review and you are very special. Oh and because there weren't any amuto cause i was was very tired (cause woke up 4:00 AM 4 birth of puppies). Still, Thanks it means a lot 2 me.**

**Amu: Oh yea and in this fanfic there is Tadashiko. Yea Tadase doen't have anyone so Maki pair them up together. Oh and they are already dating in the fanfic.  
**

**Maki: Sorry Rimahiko fans no rimahikos here. Only Amuto, Kutau and Tadashiko.**

**Ikuto: Let's get this ****show**** on the ****road**

**Maki: Like he said let get show on the road.  
**

**Amuto & Maki: I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA

* * *

**"Hey Amu can you please come with me to the beach house I have in Osaka Bay?" Utau begged. "But that's so far." Amu said. "Yea so, I have a jet. Oh and Nadeshiko is coming and My big Bro and his two other friends." Utau informed while grabbing her Nickey bag. "Oh and Amu we're going now." Utau said with a smirk on her face. "NOW?" Amu said in shock. Utau tossed another Nickey bag at Amu. Amu looked inside. There was Amu's clothes sitting in there. "When did you get my clothes?" Amu said. "last night" Utau answered. Then a car door slammed Utau's house."Speaking of which," Utau said heading to the door. She opened and there was a guy that looks very familiar**. **Then it came to Amu it was the guy she bumped into. "Ah it you. Could of thought so, klutzy, pink hair, clumsy and walks into people a lot." Ikuto said playfully with a smirk on his face. "You told him all of that?" Amu said. "Hey you told Gabe that i was bossy," Utau reminded Amu. "i told the truth." Amu said. "when are they coming?" Utau said to Ikuto.

"In 3,2~" 

**PLACK!**

Ikuto opened the door**. **Two guys fell onto the floor. There on the floor was Kuukai and Tadase. "What happened now?" Ikuto said getting annoyed. "Tadase started it!" Kuukai said. "Oh gosh it is almost time and Nadeshiko's not here yet." Utau interrupting the fight. Tadase and Kuukai got off the ground. "She has never been late before." Tadase said in concern.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Utau got the door. There was a girls there she was drenched in sweat. "I am so sorry" Nadeshiko said. "okay lets get going shall we?" Utau said.

* * *

**_Couple Hours Later_**

"We're here! Finally i don't have to sit****beside a slob!" Utau said in delight. "Ugh Utau, When we come back can we please switch?" Amu pleaded while being stared at Ikuto. "You don't like me, eh? Are you sure because i saw stare at me while i was fake sleeping, perv." Ikuto teased. Amu growled at Ikuto. "Nope we can not switch seats." Utau answered. "WHAT? WHY?" Amu said in shock. "cause..." Utau looked around to find Kuukai. "Kuukai and me are dating" Utau said fake smiling. "WHAT?" Kuukai, Ikuto, Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Amu said at the same time.

"you Just called Kuukai a slob!" Nadeshiko said still in shock.

"We're not-" Utau pinched Kuukai to play along. "Yea. We are dating." Kuukai said in pain with a fake smile like Utau. "Okay so here are your roommates, Tadase you are with Nadeshiko, Kuukai is with Utau and Amu you are with Ikuto." A guy said handing all of them a piece of paper with their bedroom direction.

_'Oh Crap' _Amu thought to herself.

* * *

**Maki: Okay so wat you think? Please give suggestion and sorry not that much amuto again ill try next chapter**

**Amuto: Plz R&R**

**MAki: Luv ya!  
**


	3. The guy, The Bed and The Drunken Ikuto

**Maki: Sorry 4 the delay! I had so many stuff to do. My sis in law gave birth, had to take care of baby puppies and computer died**. **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Amu: Wait... your computer died and you are on?**

**Ikuto: And how'd your computer died?**

**Maki: I am using my other sis in law's computer and my computer died of viruses by goin to manga fox**

**Amuto:Ahh...**

**Maki: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Amu followed the direction on the paper. 'Why me? Why? He might sexually harass me.' Amu asked herself in her mind. "I thought Utau said a beach 's more of a hotel." Amu said out loud to herself. "It's not a beach house it is a beach 'mansion'" A guy said behind Amu. She turned around and saw a guy leaning on the wall. He had shining silver hair and had a smirk on. He was wearing a ripped blue jeans and a black top. "The name's Kie," Kie said. "Don't you mean Kei?" Amu asking him. "I know my name better than you, kid." He said leaning closely about to kiss her when Ikuto walked in. "HEY YOU! What do you think you're doing to my strawberry." Ikuto said walking towards Amu and grabbing her arm. 'Play along if you don't want to be raped.' Ikuto mouthed to Amu. Amu blushed. "How did you get in here?" Ikuto asked. "Why do you need to know, eh?" Kie asked. "Hey guys do you know where Nadeshiko's room in?" Tadase said behind Ikuto and Amu. They turned to look at him. Ikuto looked back where Kie was but he wasn't there. "Amu," Ikuto said tugging Amu's arm. "Where did he go?"Amu asked. "I don't know." Ikuto replied. "It seems i came at the wrong time." Tadase announced. Amu and Ikuto gave him the ya-think look. Tadase went the other direction where Amu and Ikuto came from. "Okay, so was it you or him?" Amu asked. "What?" Ikuto asked confused. "Was it you or him that was going to rape me?" Amu finished. "Will, it depends." Ikuto said teasingly. It took them a while to find their room in that place.

"Ahh, we finally found it," Amu said relaxingly

"We? It was me you meant." Ikuto assuring her.

"I helped too," Amu said

"Oh yea so what did you do?" Ikuto said

"Will, I-I just helped."

Ikuto took out his key and opened it. There in front of Ikuto and Amu a magnificent room. One bathroom, one computer, one bed and everything else. Then they both looked at the bed. There was only ONE bed, in fact it was big enough for a couple of love birds but them oh not them. The are hatred birds. They hated each other at first sight of meeting.

"YOU"RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!" They both said at the same time.

"WHO ME? Again said at the same time.

"YES YOU!" Both said once again.

"Will I am not sleeping on the floor." Ikuto said annoyed.

"Oh what you think that I want to sleep on the floor?" Amu said to Ikuto.

They continued to fight.

* * *

**Kutau's Room**

"Okay, why did you make me act as your boyfriend?" Kuukai said.

"Okay, don't tell anyone,kay?" Utau whispered.

"Umm... I don't know if i-" Kuukai got interrupted by Utau.

"Just say okay!" Utau said forcefully.

"OKAY!" Kuukai said scared.

"Fine then, you sleep on the floor," Utau said without asking if he want to or not.

"Tell me why?" Kuukai said.

"Okay, I didn't think you'll remember. But, I am setting Ikuto and Amu up. And you can't ruin it!" Utau said threateningly.

Kuukai sweat dropped. "Fine then."

* * *

**BAR IN THE MANSOIN**

"Gosh, Utau is strict, no offense Ikuto." Kuukai informing the guys.

"Victim," Tadase said raising his hand.

"Dude, Ikuto, oh shit Ikuto isn't suppose to be drinking alcohol, he is very sensitive, I think. One drip of it he get totally drunk." Kuukai said.

"Umm.. where he?" Tadase asked.

"Oh shit." Tadase and Kuukai said.

* * *

**AMUTO"S ROOM**

Amu already in bed sleeping peacefully. When Ikuto comes bursting in, all drunk. He leaned on the wall, then starts to take of his clothes, except for his boxers. He then got under the sheets and slept, against Amu.

* * *

**Amu: OMG!**

**Ikuto and Maki: Oh yea baby!**

**Maki: Oh yea and thanks for the reviews peeps luv ya! Oh and amu is a heavy sleeper in this fanfic**

**Amu: Oh why!**

**MAKI AND AMUTO: PLZ R&R! LUV YA GUYS!  
**


	4. Amuto Happens Even More!

**Maki: Hey sorry i haven't uploaded for a while. Let's just say i was busy.**

**Amu: Like what.**

**Maki: I have bags under my eyes! Sorry just so much stuff to do! =.= No rest time at all just tell the chapter before I kill myself!**

**Ikuto: You will! ^.^**

**Maki: No... HEY! ****JK about the killing stuff. Oh and some background info on this fanfic, Utau is making a movie with a fake movie star that i made up, ikuto only came cause he heard there was a cool violinist is Osaka Bay. Tadase was forced and so was nadeshiko and amu by Utau's death glare. Kuukai came because of all of the bikini models. Oh and sorry 4 the sloppy work last chap was in a rush.  
**

**Amuto: Maki does not own shugo chara**

**

* * *

**"Okay everything is all set." Utau said. "Where we going" Kuukai asked. "Shut up if you wanna see Marceline." Utau glared at Kuukai. "Okay first you're in love with him and now your glaring and threatening him." Nadeshiko making sure she wasn't the only one who knew that. "Okay back to the subject... WHAT! WE'RE GOING TO MEET MARCELINE TRANCY!" Tadase screamed**. **They all froze and looked at Tadase**. **"Sorry just a big fan." Tadase apologized avoiding eye contacts with them all. "The Marceline Trancy, the bikini model, the movie star, international pop sensation?" Kuukai making sure it is her. "Uh, who else is called Marceline?" Utau answering Kuukai. "Hey, Wad up with you guys." Kuukai asked, with the "D" on wad, to Ikuto and Amu. They were glaring at each other like they've never before. "Okay, let's not spoil the moment of meeting Marceline!" Tadase said all happy pushing Nadeshiko out the door.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**

"Hey Utau, about the airplane, how did the plane 'crash'?"Amu asked. Utau hesitated. "Um...You know it was..." Utau thinking of a lie. She then looked at Kuukai for help."A construction guy accidentally hit it with one of their bulldozer." Kuukai lied. 'What?' Utau mouth to Kuukai. Kuukai shrugged. **"**There's something between you two, I can tell." Nadeshiko said. They didn't answer. There was a moment of silence.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap~**

"What's that tapping noise?" Utau said arrogantly. The tapping continued. Utau growled. "I can't stand tapping noises!" Utau yelled covering her ears. Nadeshiko then realizes that it was behind her. "Tadase?-" She said shaking Tadase. "-Tadase quit it Utau is having a tantrum." Tadase then snapped out of the trance. Utau stopped yelling then there was a moment of silence yet again. Amu was sitting right beside Ikuto, once a while she would glance at him making sure he is not doing something nasty. "Ahg! i can't stand this!-" She sprung up Ikuto and the rest turn their head towards her. The car turned, Amu fell and kissed Ikuto. Amu got up blushing. Ikuto also blushing turned his head the other direction. 'Holy crap that was my first kiss! Wait, that was an indirect kiss!' Amu thought to herself. "Ooh..." Everyone oohed except for Amu and Ikuto. 'I wonder if that was his first, yet.' Amu thought to herself again.

* * *

**At Movie Set**

"He he... You guys are still blushing!" Kuukai teased. Ikuto gave a stern glare at him. "So... was it your first?" Kuukai whispered teasingly. Ikuto ignored his question. "Oh my god! That was wasn't it! I can't believe it, dude!" Kuukai burst out laughing. "I- I thought- you- had it already!" Kuukai said between his laughter. Ikuto glared again. "Fine," Kuukai trying not to laugh. "Hi, I am Maho, your manager- I mean like a sub- manager." The girl- or so called Maho said shaking Utau's hand and then everyone else. "Why isn't Yukari here?" Utau asked. "She is sick with the flu." Maho replied sweetly. She looked like she was in her mid 30s. Ikuto glanced a Kuukai, he could still see Kuukai choking with laughter. 'I can't believe he is still on the subject.' Ikuto thought "When are we going to meet Marceline?" Tadase asked impatiently. "Soon," Maho answered. Then, a tall, thin, beautifully shaped body girl holding a script in her right hand walked up to them. "Hi, I am Marceline, but you can call me Marcie." Kuukai stopped laughing, Tadase froze, Ikuto still thinking to himself, Nadeshiko's jaw dropped, Amu doing the same thing as Ikuto. "Hi, I'm Utau. Nice to me you, Marcel- Marcie." Utau greeted back. Marceline showed them around the movie set. A bell ranged. "It's time for reversal!" A guy called with a megaphone. "Where's Jack?" The guy asked someone. "Who's Jack?" Utau asked. "He's the guy that will be playing Miho's aka your boyfriend." Maho answered quickly.

"Ow! Quit it Kuukai!" Tadase yelled shoving Kuukai which cause Kuukai to loose his balance and fall on a camera light. The lights were like domino, one falls and hits the other and repeats it all over until it hit the last one which hits a guy with a script. Kuukai was hoping it was an extra. The guy groaned. "Oh No!" The guy with the megaphone yelled out. They all looked at Kuukai. Kuukai blushed. Maho inhaled then exhaled. "I guess if you cause this damage you will have to replace him." The guy with the megaphone said to Kuukai. "I'm the director," he said to them. "We'll delay the rehearsal for YOU!" The director glared at him. "Oh my god! The guy's hot!" Utau suddenly yelled out to Amu and Nadeshiko. Utau gave Kuukai a deadly glare. Kuukai jumped a little bit when he saw Utau's glare. "Ha Ha! Payback!" Ikuto said giving a high five to Tadase. "You!" Kuukai said threateningly. "Crap run, dude, he knows judo!" Tadase warned. "You're not going anywhere." Utau said stepping in front of him. Kuukai could see Ikuto and Tadase laughing.

* * *

**Maki: Sorry! I am really sorry for the delay because i kind of lost ideas.**

**Amu: Uhg! Why'd you make me kiss him?**

**Maki: Cause I am a crazed fan girl. ^-^**

**Ikuto: And why'd you make that my first kiss? =.= **

**Maki: Cause... Oh and why'd he hadn't had a kiss before cause he was afraid of Saya. XP**

**Ikuto: GRRRR!**

**Maki: PLEASE R&R!  
**


	5. What!

**Maki: Wad ups peeps all over the world! AMU SAY HI!**

**Amu: H-Hi... **

**Ikuto: Leave my strawberry alone!**

**Amu: O/O**

**Maki: Tee hee! YOU BLUSHED! I am in a super good mood today! I dun kno why and dun care! Oh in fo yo information Tadase is somewhat a sissy guy he is always very sensitive.  
**

**ShugoChara: MAKI DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

**Back At Beach House**

"Utau I told you already Ikuto plan this whole thing up!" Kuukai explained. "But why would I do such thing?" Ikuto said with puppy eyes. Kuukai glared and of course wasn't that scary as Ikuto's and Utau's. Ikuto smirked. "Shut up both of you!" Utau screamed. They got to Utau and Kuukai's room. "Tonight you are sleep with them!" Utau said pointing to Tadase and Nadeshiko. "But-" Utau slammed the door. Kuukai turned around. "Aww, did whittle Kuukai get kicked out." Ikuto said in a baby voice. Kuukai growled. "Oh, tomorrow you will be waking up with black eyes." Kuukai threatened. Tadase frowned. Tadase covered his face. "Dude I am very sensitive!" Tadase warned. "Yes he is please just not the face." Nadeshiko informed. "Hey where's Amu?" Nadeshiko added. They all shrugged.

"She probably lost." Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Will somebody go look for her!" Nadeshiko said in a very stern voice.

"Fine!" Ikuto said rolling his eyes once again.

* * *

**With Amu**

'Dammit lost again!' Amu thought to herself. She walked though dark eerie hallways. She found a room filled with couches. Amu exhaled while sitting down on a couch. She then thought of that guy she met when she first got here. "Kie, who is Kie?" Amu said out loud. "Was he my imagination? No, couldn't be Ikuto saw him too."Amu added.

She remembered his smirk. His hot breath against her skin. "Ahh!" Amu screamed shaking her head. She does that when she thinks about guys.

**_Bling_**

It was a text message from Nadeshiko. Amu read it.

_HEY WHERE ARE YOU? IKUTO'S LOOKING FOR YOU__! _

**_At a room filled w/ couches. IDK Where._**

Amu wrote back. The phone blinged again.

_WILL FIND OUT!_

Amu looked around and found a number drilled into the wall, it was 117 and went back looking at her phone.

_**A number is drilled in the wall and it says 117.**_

_I'll text Ikuto that._

Amu leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. She yawned. She then closed her eyes. She then found herself falling into a deep sleep.

_Amu was in a white wide room. There wasn't even one door. That made it hard to figure out if it was a room or just a space. She was suddenly in a white gown. Then, two long muscular arms held her on her waist. It's hot breathe lingered on Amu's neck. "I love you," the person whispered in Amu ear. The voice sounded like... "Ikuto," Amu whispered back. "Amu!" Ikuto started to yell. _

_"AMU!" A blurry Ikuto said shaking Amu. _

"Ikuto?" Amu said rubbing her eyes. "Ah, naw" Ikuto said sarcasticlly. Amu glared. "It took me forever to find you!" Ikuto complained.

_**RING!~**_

It made Amu jumped. "Ya," Ikuto greeted. "Yea, I found her. Okay. Bye." Ikuto said to the other end of the line. "Let's go" Ikuto said grabing Amu's hand. Amu blushed. 'Why do I feel so fuzzy?' Amu thought to herself. "What's wrong with this girl? She is different than any girls I ever known. She... NO! Love is a weakness!' Ikuto thought to himself. "Where we going? Amu asked. "A cafe." Ikuto respond. They got outside. The light of the sun lingered on their skin. "Why?" Amu asked. "Utau wants us there, I don't know why and don't care why." Ikuto answered.

Amu sat in the passenger seat, next to Ikuto. 'He looks so different while he's driving, he looks so... no... why am I even thinking that he even looks cute? AHH! If he wasn't there I would scream right now.' Amu thought silently. Twenty minutes later they stopped at a place what looked like a club. "We're here," Ikuto announced parking his car. Amu saw Nadeshiko waving. Amu got out of the car. "Hi! Amu!" Nadeshiko greeted. "AHHHH! OMG! IT"S IKUTO-SAMA!" A girl screamed. The girl ran towards Ikuto. The girl saw Amu standing beside Ikuto, She glared at Amu. "Hi! I AM MIKO! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME! MARRY MEE! WE WILL HAVE TWO GIRLS AND TWO BOYS BUT IF YOU WANT MORE BOYS I WILL BE TOTALLY FINE WITH THAT BECAUSE THEY ALL WOULD LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" The girl- or Miko screamed. Ikuto's jaw dropped. "Is that your girlfriend?" Miko said glaring at Amu. "N-" Amu started to say but got interupped by Ikuto. "Yes," Ikuto said pulling Amu closer. "Amu's my little strawberry," Ikuto added. Amu blushed madly. "But-but-" Miko said shokingly. She took her phone out and starts typing furiously. "I hope you're happy!" Miko said with tear filled eyes. Miko turned around and left. "Let go," Amu ordered. "Oh don't act like you don't like it," Ikuto teased. Amu blushed and avoid eye contact. Instead of letting Amu go Ikuto just held her tighter. Amu's phone buzzed. Ikuto let go. Amu got a message. It was from one of her friends, Yaya.

**_OMG! You are dating Ikuto? XD _**

"What?" Amu yelled. "Let me see." Nadeshiko grabbed the phone. "Oh my gosh," Nadeshiko said. "She sent a link too." Nadeshiko added. Ikuto grabbed it and clicked the link. His eyes skimmed it. "Gimme it!" Amu said grabbing the phone. "When did she take a picture!" Amu asked. "We better get inside Utau and Kuukai might kill each other using Tadase." Nadeshiko informed. Amu kept looking at the phone. "You know you never stopped me when I said you were my girlfriend." Ikuto said smirking. "I-I... was... being nice." Amu studdered. "Sure you were," Nadeshiko said sarcasticlly. They finally got in the cafe. When the door opened everyone stared. They all whispered. They walked by a table and Amu and Ikuto eavesdropped. "Oh my god the latest couple _here_!" A girl whispered. Amu's jaw dropped. then she glared at Ikuto. "Guys, I didn't know what happened but who told Miko you guys are dating?" Tadase asked. "WE"RE NOT DATING!" Both Amu and Ikuto said at the same time. "Man, Sayya, you didn't break up with her! She is gonna ruin Amu's life!" Kuukai reminding Ikuto.

* * *

**With Sayya**

"What? Ikuto is cheating on me! I can't believe this!" Sayya wailed. "Butler! Get the car we're going to Osaka Bay!" Sayya ordered.

* * *

**Maki: WOW! **

**Amuto: Why Maki?**

**Maki: Cause to keep the reader reading! ^-^**

**Amuto: Ohh... SO!**

**Maki: Please R&R!**


	6. Jelousy

**Maki: SUP SUP SUP! MA-RIZZLE IN TEH HIZZLE! Supa hyped! **

**Amu: *YAWNS* Quite down! D:**

**Maki: Awesome! By the way your a grandma! XD Yay! Dis chapter is about Jealousy! *Grins evilly* **

**Brenda: Sorry for the hyperness she just had coffee and she doesn't have much coffee**

**Maki: YAY! BRENDA! YO HEREZ! SHE TEH ONE WHO PASSED THE ACCOUNT TO MEH! Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
**

**Brenda: Maki does not own anything. ^-^

* * *

**"Oh," Ikuto said as if he forgot. "What do you mean 'OH~' _YOU _caused _IT_! If I go down I'm taken you with me!" Amu threatened. "Excuse me?" A girl in a waitress dress said in a sweet soothing voice. "I'm Brenda and I'll be your waitress for the night, if you need anything just call," Brenda said smiling sweetly. Then a guy whispered into her ear. "What?" Brenda said in shock. The guy left. "Will any of you be willing to sing up at the stage?" Brenda said pointing to the stage. They all exchange glances. "How 'bout you Utau?" Amu whispered while Brenda was looking away. "Sore throat," Utau said rubbing her neck like it really is sore. "But-" Nadeshiko began but she got pinched really hard by Utau. "Shut up" Utau said between coughs. "Amu you go and sing for me," Utau said like she had a sore throat. "Ow! Oh and Ikuto can go with you," Kuukai added when he got pinched. "What?" Tadase said in confusion. 'Shut up Tadase' Utau mouthed. "Why and what's _he_ gonna do?" Amu said glaring at Ikuto. "I don't wanna stand in front of people beside _her_ with her crappy singing." Ikuto said with as if he was annoyed which he is.

"Don't make me use my fist," Utau threatened with her fist up in the air as if she would punch them.

"FINE!" They both said at the same time.

"Um, Miss? These two would like to volunteer." Kuukai said pointing to Ikuto and Amu. "These are the newest and hottest couple in Japan!" Kuukai bragged. "OMG! IT"S AMUTO!" A girl screamed. "I MADE IT UP ALL BY MY SELF!" The girl screamed out. "NUH~UH! You liar, Miko made that name up!" Another girl screamed. All of a sudden there was shouting, screaming and yelling. "Whoa! People settle down everybody! They are gonna sing no matter what!" Brenda said settling the crowd. "Is it a duet, or a..." She said leaving a space for an answer. "Duet, duet, duet!" A guy chanted. Then it was everybody chanting along.

"DUET! DUET! DUET!" They chanted.

"Okay it's decided!" Brenda said with a friendly grin.

Utau shoved Amu and Ikuto onto the backstage. "Stay," Utau said as if they were puppies. "We're not dogs!" Amu yelled at Utau. But they both obediently stayed. "Grr... I hate singing!" Amu muttered. "Thanks to you! I am in two situation now!" Amu said glaring at Ikuto. "Me? What did I ever do?" Ikuto defended himself. "Ugh! You were the one who said I was your GF! Now I'm gonna get killed!" Amu responded. "You have... um...-" Brenda said looking at her watch. "Eight- oh now seven minutes to learn you lines and dress. So that means you will have to do it at the same time." Brenda said smiling. "Chop-chop!" Brenda said clapping her hands. She then left. Amu and Ikuto exchanged glances. They race to the dressing room. "Are you Amu and Ikuto?" A guy asked. "Yes!" They both said at the same time. 'Quit copying me!' Amu mouthed. Ikuto stick out his tongue. "Here this is yours no go! Only minutes left!" The guy said handing Amu's and Ikuto's clothes and script."Why do we have to change?" Amu muttered to herself. "Cause they don't want to look at your- ugh!" Ikuto teased. "Hey!" Amu said giving Ikuto a hard punch. They got changed. They wore matching plaid outfits. Just like a couple would wear. Amu wore a school uniform like shirt and she wore a plaid skirt. Ikuto had a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. They both sighed. "I hate my life," Ikuto said looking at himself in the mirror.

"The song is 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Amu said out loud. "I don't like this skinny jean." Ikuto said standing stiffly. "So? You wear skinny jean every day." Amu said making a so-what look. "It's to tight," Ikuto complained. "Isn't that the point of skinny jeans?" Amu asked. Ikuto glared. "Now here is your live performance you all been waiting for!" A guy said up the stage. Ikuto and Amu got shoved onto the stage by a couple of people. "Hey!" Amu said to one of them. Everybody was still clapping wildly. Then they all stopped. They started.** (Go Check out the song on YouTube!)  
**

**When I see your smile**  
**Tears run down my face I can't replace**  
**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**  
**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**  
**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**  
**Seasons are changing**  
**And waves are crashing**  
**And stars are falling all for us**  
**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**  
**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**  
**Please don't throw that away**  
**Cuz I'm here for you**  
**Please don't walk away, **  
**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will**  
**Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
**And I know I'll be okay**  
**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Everyone was going wild. "WHOA!" A girl screamed out. The crowd was ecstatic. Amu could see Utau and the rest waving. They both left the stage. They both let out a sigh. **BLING! **It was Amu's phone. She got a text message from Yaya.

_OMG! You sang w/ IKUTO-SAN!_

"What the hell! How did she know!" Amu said out loud. Ikuto snatched the phone from Amu and read it. Amu snatched it back and gave Ikuto a glare. She texted back.

_How u kno?_

**BLING!**

_Utau!_

"Ikuto-san~!" A women screamed and purposely push Amu. "Sayya?" Ikuto said peeling off the women on him. "Of course, silly!" Sayya said joyfully."Who is that?" Sayya said giving Amu a disgusting look. "Is she Amu Himamori?" Sayya said now glaring at Amu. "It's Hinamori," Amu said standing back up. "Uhg! Disgusting!" Sayya said brushing her silk shirt. Sayya turned around to Ikuto and forcefully kissed Ikuto. It shocked both Amu and Ikuto. Amu's eyes were filled with tears and then she did what she never did before, she ran from them. Ikuto push Sayya away and ran after Amu. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Come back! You don't need her!" Sayya said behind Ikuto. Ikuto finally caught her but she didn't look at him. "Amu. Amu!" Ikuto said tugging on Amu. "Stay away! I have to go now!." Amu said slipping her hand from Ikuto's grip. "Ikuto!" It was Utau's voice this time. "Where's Amu?" Utau asked. Ikuto didn't answer. "Go follow her." Utau said as if she was reading his mind. He obediently did what he was told to do. Of course, Utau didn't follow Ikuto. Ikuto can see Amu now. All of a sudden, there was guys surrounding Amu. Ikuto heard muttering then yelling.

He was too far to hear what they were saying. "Help!" It was Amu's voice. Ikuto dashes towards them and started punching them. They attacked Ikuto. Amu was still wearing the skirt but now ripped and her buttoned shirt is now ripped too. You can clearly see her bra. Amu was cowering at the corner watching the guys beat Ikuto up. Then, the guys stopped, and muttered to each other then left. There laid Ikuto in the dark alley. Amu waited for any sign of the guys coming back, but they didn't. Amu then crawled toward Ikuto. He was hurt badly. Amu felt for a pulse. 'Okay he's fine' Amu thought to herself. Amu sat Ikuto's head on her lap, instead of the hard cold concrete. He was warm, his hair tickled her. Hours pasted when Ikuto awoke. Amu was now asleep. But when Ikuto lifted his head, that awoke Amu. "You're fine," Amu said looking down. Ikuto smirked. Amu then realizes her shirt was ripped. She quickly covered it. "Quit looking at it, pervert!" Amu screamed. Ikuto then leans forward and kissed her (on the lips). Amu tried to pull away but Ikuto's grip on her arm was to tight. She gave in and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Maki: OMG!**

**Brenda: That turned out pretty well. ^-^**

**Amu: O/ / / O**

**Ikuto: Ha ha she gave in!**

**Brenda: Oh yea! *High fives Ikuto***

**Maki: R&R!** _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maki: Hey~~ I know I know! I haven't made a new chap for A LONG TIME! FYI I did read a lot of stuff to help me on writing this! You'll see the results!**

**Ikuto: Yeah wateva u moved onto something else than AMUTO, like CAM x LUCE AND MILES x LUCE! **

**Amu: Hey! I don't blame her! I LOVE TEM! BUT I HATE MILES AND CAM I LOVE DANIEL!**

**Maki: GRRRRRRRRR SOP ITZ ZOU KNOWZ I HATEZ HIMEZ! Btw it is From Fallen by Lauren Kate oh and i reccomen Hush Hush by Kate Fitzpatrick*holds up four books***

**Amu: ... NO YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER...**

**Ikuto: ... ME? NO LADIES FIRST!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!**

* * *

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered groggily from the long deep sleep. She was in their room in Utau's beach house. She sat up on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

She pushed the door and it didn't budge. Right when she was about to knock on the door he opened the door. Caught by the element of suprise Amu jumped. Ikuto had a white towel over his hed and his bangs covering her gorgeous eyes. He was wearing black jeans that was dangerously low. He smirked at the sight of Amu.

"Hey, Angel," Ikuto said smirking and patting Amu's bubble gum pink hair. "Nice Victoria's Secrets stuff you got in your suitcase." Ikuto said brushing past Amu. Amu felt her cheeks warm up. "You, WHAT!" Amu yelled and stopped and looked down at her clothes. THEY WERE CHANGED! She was wearing her Pj's. Amu drew a deep breathe in, ready to yell at Ikuto, but he pushed his lips into hers. Ikuto was pushing her head into his. His other arm was wrapped around Amu's waist. Amu was trying to push free but she couldn't. She gave up and stayed there and finally closed her eyes. His kiss was soft and sweet. Not what Amu expected from him. Then Ikuto finally pulled back. He smirked. "Wha- what?" Amu said with her cheeks all hot. "You didn't faint," Ikuto said certainly amused by her reaction.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Uh, com- come in!" Amu said totally shocked by the kiss.

It was Utau and a guy? No, Kuukai, he was wearing skinny jeans and an Abrecombie & Fitch tee shirt. He looked uncomfortable in the new clothes. And he got yellow highlights? Ikuto was choking back a laugh. Amu looked at him and could see him grinning.

"Hey we're going to our photo shoot, coming?" Utau said ajusting her huge sunglasses.

"Yes"

"No"

They looked at each other and then at Utau and Kuukai. "You're going Ikuto." Utau said poing menacingly at her brother. "'Kay" Ikuto said looking totally weak. Amu was holding back a hysterical laugh. 'You'll get it!' Ikuto mouthed at Amu. Kuukai was occupied by the uncomfortableness of his skinny jeans. "Ten minutes! Get ready!" Utau said pulling Kuukai out of sight.

Amu was holding her arm up hiding her lips. "Oh! The punishment? Well, I'm saving it for later," He said picking up an old tee and putting it on. "Well? Are getting ready? She'll be mad if you don't get ready within 10 minutes." Ikuto said leaving Amu alone in the room.

"Later?" Amu repeated weakly.

* * *

They were in Kuukai's yellow Mustang. Utau was driving. Tadase and Nadeshiko were on the beach spending 'time' as in Tadase nosebleeding over girls. So it was just Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kuukai. It was quiet except for the music, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boys.

The car stopped harshly. "OMIGOSH UTAU DON'T DO THAT TO MY BABY!" Kuukai said leaning forward, caused by Utau's harsh stop. "I don't care!" Utau singed. She got out of the car with her bright yellow baggy bag. "What? Get out!" Utau said outside of the car.

They stopped at a old abandoned building, maybe an asylym? Or hospital? "The movie is a paranormal romance! Duh!" Utau shout so they could hear her outside. "Fine by me." Ikuto said shrugging. He got out and walked to the sign that read Osaka Mayland Hospital and walked into the errie building along with Utau. Then Kuukai and Amu got out. When they did Utau and Ikuto were out of sight. "Um, guess we have to stick together!" Kuukai said cheeringly holding up his thumb. "Yeah," Amu said less cheeringly. She wasn't the cheerleader type. "Come on!" Kuukai said grabbing ahold of Amu's hand and running after Utau and Ikuto. Amu secretly blushed behind Kuukai.

"Utau!" Kuukai yelled waving his free arm. Utau's face turned red at the sight of Kuukai holding Amu's hand. "LET"S GO!" Utau yelled angrily spinning around and walking furiuosly to another door. "Wait! Utau!" Kuukai said letting go of Amu's hand and running after Utau.

Amu was all alone. In the dark errie corridor. "Amu!" A voice very fimiliar boomed in the hallway. Amu swung around and saw Kie. "Well, isn't it just coincidence meeting you here." Kie said his hair as silver as ever. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue jeans. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green maybe even emerald colored. He had a seductive smirk displayed on his perfect face. "Um, my, um, I have a boyfriend." Amu blushed and looked down. Kie grabbed her chin and pressed his lips into hers.

Amu saw Ikuto behind Kie, sprinting over to where they were. And pulled Kie out of the kiss and punched him harshly. Ikuto got on top of him and punched Ikuto swung a puch Kie caut his fist andtwisted it and suddenly gotten on top of Ikuto and puched furiously at Ikuto. "IKUTO! KIE! STOP!" Amu yelled.

Kie stopped mid-punch. and got off and looked down on Ikuto and smirked wiping blood off the corner of his mouth and walked calmly away and turned right into another corridor. "Ikuto!" Amu said getting onto her knees and leaning into Ikuto. He was breathing hard but wasn't hurt badly in the face. Strange.

He sat up and touched his wound on the his head. "Oh my gosh, Ikuto, here-" Amu took out a hankercheif out of her cross body bag. "- I am so sorry this all my fault." Amu slightly dabbed the corner of her hankercheif on the open wound on his head. Ikuto jerked his head back. "Sorry, so so sorry!" Amu said holding up her hands. He looked mad. Why? "Ikuto, he-" Then Ikuto kissed her. She stood still and let him kiss her this time.

"Ikuto! WHER ARE YOUUUUUUU?" Utau's voice boomed in the big empty corridor.

"Yo! HINAMORI! IKUTO!" Kuukai's voice followed.

They pulled back and got up quickly. Utau arrived exactly the same time they got to their feet. Kuukai followed. "IKUTO! WHAT HAPPENED!" Utau said running towards them and Kuukai jogging along with Utau **(A/N You know cause she's slow**.)

"Um..." Amu said, hand behind her back.

"She's cheating on me," Ikuto said dramatically looking to his side.

"NUH UH!" Amu denied, eyes popping.

"If you believe Ikuto, say EYE," Utau said flatly. "Eye," Kuukai said raising his right hand. 'Sorry Hinamori!' Kuukai mouthed. "KUUKAI!" Utau warned. "Anyone who sayss 'NUH UH!' is a liar, I realized that since I don't know... PRE-K!" Utau said hand still up.

"What are we waiting for anyways?" Amu asked changing the subject.

"Our wardrobe manager," Utau said head tilting to the left.

"Since when did you start to use the word 'Our'?" Ikuto asked imitating Utau's voice on OUR.

Utau's mouth dropped. You could instantly see her get mad. "UTAU-SAN! KUUKAI-SAN!" Their managers yelled. "LET'S GET THE GOING!" Utau's temporary manager yelled.

* * *

**M: Hey, Imma use M fo Maki and A fo Amu and I fo Ikuto KAY KAY! Well I hope you liked it! ( ^ O ^ ) ( ^ o ^ ) ( ^ o ^ ) ( ^ o ^ )**

**Yaya: AWWWWW TOSE SO CUTE~~~~**

**M: Howd chu get here? Oh well. OHHHHHH TORMENT! **

**Y: Wha?**

**M: Also read Torment! By Lauren Kate BUTTTT- hehe - first read Fallen! Kay kay?**

**Y: Kay Kay! (^o^)**

**M: I ain't talkin to ya! Oh and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**M: Hey! I LOVED LOVED LOVED IT!**

**I: Wat?**

**M: Reveiws DURDY DUR DUR!**

**I: Wat... on ... earth?**

**M: I dont kno butt(hehe) thanks for...*counting fingers* ... EV-ER-RE-THING! Favoriting and jst even reading it makes my day! If you think you could NEVA make a person smile you jst did by reading it! So thx! Oh btw Ikuto did know she didn't mean to cheat on him. OH! And U SHOULD PLAY FINAL FANASY XIII AN AWSOME GAME! If u already have then... U ROCK MAN!**

**Disclaimer: XxLolizxX does NOT own ANYTHING!**

* * *

The sound of snapshots echoed in Amu's mind. 'Is he following me?' Amu thought staring into space. "Earth to Amu," Ikuto said waving a hand in front of Amu's face. Amu glared at Ikuto. Amu was sitting on a stool with a piece of constuction paper saying "TIME OUT STOOL" taped onto it.

"Hello _cheater_. How's it feel to go to time out? Huh?" Ikuto teased.

"You know I did _not_ cheat on you!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"Amu! YOU'RE IN TIME OUT!" Utau shouted across the room pointing menacingly at her.

Amu let out a breath. 'Imma kill you!' Amu mouthed.

"POSE KUUKAI! POSE! MORE!" The photographer yelled.

* * *

Kuukai stretched out his arms. "Ah. Finally don't have to hear the high pitched man voice shouting 'Kuukai pose pose pose!' Not even sure he's a guy anyways." Kuukai complained with his right arm behind his head, falling backwards onto the plushy black leather chair.

Amu let out a sigh. "May I talk now?" Amu asked Utau. "Well... don't ask me, ask Ikuto-NICELY!" Utau said grinning. "I would rather kiss a camel than beg him," Amu muttered. "You hurt my feelings," Ikuto pouted into her ear. He was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. Her face was becoming a bright red color. She could feel Ikuto smirk.

"Come on Kuukai! Let's go ruin Tadase and Nadeshiko's anniversary!" Utau said grabbing a hold of Kuukai's hand going into the elevator Amu never noticed.

Ikuto finally back away from her. As soon as Utau and Kuukai were gone, Amu spinned around to face Ikuto. "Why did you lie! You knew he kissed me! I did not kissed him! I don't even know him!" Amu yelled. He smirked. "Yeah, I just wanted to mess with you." Ikuto said walking outside to his silver blue 2011 Mustang.

Amu followed. "Where are you going?" Amu asked. "Somewhere in Osaka Bay." Ikuto said flatly. He opened the driver door and paused.

"Are you coming, Pinkie?" Ikuto said looking across to to Amu.

"Me?" Amu asked.

"Yeah you, who else?" Ikuto said getting in the car.

Amu opened the passenger door and bend down to look at Ikuto. "Where exactly?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow. "Give me your hand." Ikuto said, his eyes boring into Amu. Amu gave her hand to Ikuto. Ikuto suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the Mustang and pulled her close enough to kiss her. Their mouth just barely an inch away and their nose touching. Ikuto smirked. Ikuto tilted his head and pressed his lips into hers. Amu's face turned cherry red.

Ikuto heard something and pulled back and saw at the corner of his eye he saw a papparazi or so people would call Miko. Amu gasp when she saw the guy. Ikuto put the keys in the ignition and told Amu to shut her door. And he sped away from the place. There was akward silence.

Amu got a text.

_OMG! AMU! I SAW TEH HOLE TING IT WAS CAUGHT ON VIDEO! U N IKU-SAN... KISSIN! AHH! AMUTO FOREVA! _

"What! Already!" Amu said aloud.

"What?" Ikuto asked looking at the road.

"Yaya- my friend- just texted me and... and she saw a video of... what had just happened..." Amu said blushing, the whole scene playing in her mind.

Amu got another text. Now from Nagi-Nadeshiko's twin brother.

_Amu-chan! Congrats! U and Ikuto-kun, NICE! Tell Nadeshiko that Mom said she does NOT want a baby when Nade comes back, especially with that model(I DID NOT SAY TAT TADASE IS MY BEST BUD!)! LOL! CALL MEH! WE NEED TO TALK! _

An URL was under the text message. "There's a URL..." Amu said, hands shaking. Ikuto pulled over. Amu clicked the URL with her finger. Then there it said:

**AMUTO KISS!**

**Amuto has an official kiss caught on tape! Even though I LOOVVEE Iku-san... It's hard to say... Amuto is starting to grow on me! FOREVA AMUTO!  
So here is the video! SUBSCRIBE TO THE PAGE PLEAZE! YOU MAY BE HELPING AMUTO!**

Amu gulped. "What should we do now?" Amu asked. "It's fine. We probably wont be on the news.. I hope," Ikuto said getting out of the car.

They were at Yoshio's Cafe. "Yoshio's Cafe?" Amu read aloud and got out of the car. It was like starbucks but it wasn't. It was uaually crowded with people. "Why here, when- when the news is spreading?" Amu asked confused. "Because- Yoshio's the person I need to talk to the most." Ikuto said Pushing open the glass door.

When they entered the place, everybody stared at them with amazment. "Oh my gosh!" Some would say. "Holy shit! It's that hot couple!" Others would say.

"Stay Amu, I'm gonna go find Yoshio." Ikuto said leaving Amu alone.

"Man, that Amu chick is hot, she probably has all the curves a woman can have. Wonder if I get laid tonight?" A guy in a Osaka Uniform said to his schoolmates smirking.

The guy walked up and put a the back of his hand against her cheek. "Hello, Bubble Gum, Call me Hero" He said in a husky low voice. "Wanna come play with me tonight?" Hero said smirking. "I'm sorry, I'm- I have a boyfriend." Amu said trying not to make eye contact. "I know," He said. He grabbed Amu's chin and tilted it up so Hero can see Amu's face. Amu pushed Hero's hand away from her. "Stop. Please." Amu said sternly. Hero then grabbed Amu's wrist and caged her against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" Ikuto yanked Hero away from Amu. Hero the starts to punch Ikuto. And then Hero pulled out a knife. "Ikuto!" Amu screamed.

* * *

**M: Ooh! CLIFF HANGER! Ooh! Well yeah I hope you liked it!**

**I: Why 2 fights?**

**M: I don't know... Neva thoght about it... yo jelous! HAHAHAHA!**

**I: I'm not the jelous type... I don't think...**

**M: Well... SIYO NARA!**


End file.
